Forum:Requests for User Rights
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop (Admin), Bureaucrat or Rollbacker, or nominate other users to those positions. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins and rollbackers are allowed to vote at first. Their votes appear in the For and Against sections. The Comments section is open to the public. If the majority of admins/rollbacks agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. Rules for Qualification: #''Be active (on at least once a week).'' #''Have a clean record for a year, not including a minor chat ban.'' Rules for Application #''At least four admins/rollbacks must approve.'' #''Less than three admins/rollbacks must disapprove.'' #''You can only apply once per month, and you can re-apply for rights the first of the next month.'' Rules for Removal #''If you go on hiatus for longer than a month, you will be removed from your rights, upon return, you will be given your rights back after a two week active period (rollback only).'' #''If you go on hiatus for longer than a week without notifying the community, admin team, or making a blog post, you will be removed from rights.'' #''If you are banned from the wiki or on chat for longer than 3 days, your rights will be removed and you must wait a year to re-apply.'' Nominations for Chat Moderator (chatmod) You must be nominated by a rollback or admin, and have been active for at least a month. Requests for Rollback Rights To apply for Rollback rights you must at least be 2 months old. Thesonofneptune101 For # Against # Comments # Hermione6720 For # Against # Comments #Okay, I may not always edit stories, but some admins on here haven't touched a story in forever either. I believe I'd be a good staff member on this wiki, and you can see my improved organization at GladeClan Wiki. I also have experience interacting with the users of this wiki. I check this wiki almost every day, reading blogs and stories and going on chat. I'm also the third-oldest user on the wiki...I applied for sysop but my form was deleted and then I applied for rollback once it was changed to admins being rollbacks and the same thing happened. Anyway, these are reasons why I think I would be a good admin on the wiki. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 22:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Requests for Sysop Rights To apply for Admin rights you must be least 8 months old, and have been Rollback for a month. User:Josh-Son Of Hyperion For: Against: Fail whaling here. 17:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Comments: -I just don't think you're active/on enough to be an admin yet. I see you have a couple of edits every day...but I still just don't feel like that's active enough. Sorry, Josh. I hope you understand this is nothing against you, as you're a wonderful friend. Fail whaling here. 17:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) DaughterofTerpsichore for: Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 10:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) against: #-MattShadow comments: Request for Bureaucrat Rights To apply for Bureaucrat rights you must be at least 1 year and 6 months old, and have been Admin for 3 months.